Dragonkin
Born to fight, Dragonkin are a race of wandering mercenaries, soldiers, and adventurers. Long ago, their empire contended for worldwide dominion, but now only a few rootless clans of these Honourable warriors remain to pass on their legends of ancient glory. To a Dragonkin, honour is more important than life itself. First and foremost, honour is tied to battlefield conduct. Adversaries should be treated with courtesy and respect, even if they are bitter enemies. Caution and discretion are key to a warrior’s survival, but fear is a disease and cowardice is a moral failing. The drive to behave honourably extends into the rest of a Dragonkin’s life: Breaking an oath is the height of dishonour, and attention to honesty extends to every word. A commitment made must be carried out. Ultimately, a Dragonkin takes responsibility for his or her actions and their consequences. this depends on their alignment as well a Dragonkin whose alignment is a good or lawful base honour is everything. on the flip side if their alignment is a chaotic or evil base they don't truly care and will do anything they want to their opponents at any time Dragonkin resemble humanoid dragons. They’re covered in scaly hid and have tails or wings similar to their dragon counterparts. They are tall and strongly built, often standing close to 6 feet in height and weighing 150 pounds or more -- females being of basically the same height and weight as males. Their hands and feet are strong, talon like claws with four fingers and a thumb on each hand. A Dragonkin’s head can feature a blunt snout, a strong brow, and distinctive frills at the cheek and ear. Behind the brow, a crest of hornlike scales of various lengths resembles thick, ropy hair. Their eyes are shades of red or gold. A typical Dragonkin’s scales can be scarlet, gold, rust, ocher, bronze, or brown. Rarely do an individual’s scales match the hue of a chromatic or metallic dragon, and scale colour gives no indication of the type of breath weapon a Dragonkin uses. Some Dragonkin whose scales do match the colourations of a metallic dragon are sometimes mistaken for Draconians in societies where evil is more prominent. Most Dragonkin have very fine scales over most of their body, giving their skin a leathery texture, with regions of larger scales on the forearms, lower legs and feet, shoulders,and thighs. Young Dragonkin grow faster than human children do. They walk hours after hatching, reach the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3 and reach adulthood by 15. They normally live about as long as 80 years. Tradition’s Tradition, the strongest of glues, holds Dragonkin societies together. Each group of Dragonkin may have its own traditions, as well as outlooks on life, but nearly all follow the ideologies of lawful society. Lands Dragonkin lands are found everywhere, but not anywhere. Dragonkin can make a home out of ruins, plains, or mountains, but they tend to form clans and stick to them. Expansion does happen, but it's usually because a Dragonkin town is overpopulated or the clan needs to make a show of their control over their lands. Religion Dragonkin commonly revere the Dragon god, Vokmir. Sometimes Dragonkin don't even follow a religion, though they commonly cooperate with the traditions of their clan. Language Dragonkin speak Draconic. (Useful translation here: http://draconic.twilightrealm.com/